


The Case of the Brave Knight

by Aeruthin



Series: Little Hope's Adventures [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cami Lives AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, School, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: When Cami takes Hope to school, she is more quiet than usual. Maybe it has something to do with the assignment she had been given by her teacher...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Camille OConnell, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell (implied)
Series: Little Hope's Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Case of the Brave Knight

The street leading to Hope’s school is busy with cars. Cami drives slowly, eyeing the other parents dropping of their kids, and grins when she spots an open parking place.

“Oh no you don’t,“ she mutters when a large black car moves towards it.

She hits the gas, claiming the spot to herself.

“Ha.Take that,“ she smirks as the black car drives past, in search of another place.

As she turns off the engine, she glances at Hope. The girl has been remarkably silent during the drive from home to school, and is now staring out of the window, her bag clutched tightly against her chest.

“You alright?” Cami asks gently.

Hope shrugs, her head low. It is nothing like her normal upbeat self, and Cami frowns, slightly worried.

“Hey, you know you can tell me any thing, right?” she says, placing a hand on her heart. “And I won’t tell your parents. Stepmom stepdaughter confidentiality.”

Hope chuckles, but remains tense.

She swallows.

“What if they don’t like it?” she admits quietly.

Hope’s teacher had asked her and her classmates to bring their favourite toy to class. Hope had quickly decided on hers, and they hadn’t paid it much further attention.

Apparently, she is less sure of her choice than Cami had thought.

“Of course they will,” Cami reassures her.

“But Ellie got her horses,” Hope continues, “and David got his pirate ship, and Lilly even got a new basketball.”

“Hope…”

“What if they think mine is stupid?”

“Everyone has their favourite for a reason. That’s why you were asked to bring it to class. To explain that to each other.”

Hope frowns, unconvinced.

“Look,” Cami says, using another tactic. “Why is this your favourite toy?”

Hope looks away shyly.

“’Cus my Dad made it for me,” she says softly.

“Right. And that’s what makes it special. Not how expensive it was.”

Cami places a hand on Hope’s shoulder.

“And trust me. If you tell them that, everyone will be jealous of you.”

Hope chuckles. She reaches into her bag and takes out her wooden knight on his wooden horse. It isn’t the original one, of course. That one had been turned into bullets, partly due to Cami herself.

But maybe this one is even better. Klaus had made it just for her.

Hope runs her fingers over the wood.

“I can be a brave knight too, can’t I, Cami?”

Cami smiles broadly.

“You know, I think you already are,” she says with a wink.


End file.
